A Duel to Remember
by CaiLing
Summary: Mai Valentine has beaten many duelists with ease. Joey Wheeler should be another push-over, so why is this a duel to remember? Find out by reading the story, and please review! Now with a continuation and an exciting new chapter!
1. Mai VS Joey

Mai Valentine, the sophisticated blonde duelist had beaten many amatuer duelists on the island easily. She had won so quickly that the hardly remembered them afterwards.  
  
Her plan was to defeat the weakest opponents as quickly as possible so she could get into the castle and face Pegasus. The man that created the 'Duel Monsters' card game. After defeating him she'd win the prize money and spend it on luxuries and shopping sprees. It'd be great, not only would she be rich but word would spread like wildfire and soon she'd also be famous. She might even be asked to pose for the cover of her favourite magazine 'Doll'. She smiled at the thought and looked at the star chips on her dueling glove.  
  
She had just beaten anouther foolish boy who dared call himself a duelist when she heard a few familiar voices approach. It was Yugi Motto, the short guy who had supposedly defeated the former champion Seto Kaiba. He was with his companions Tea, Tristan and Joey. She figured that duelling Yugi would be too risky however Joey Wheeler should be easy to defeat.  
  
The tall girl flicked her long wavy hair and challenged Joey to a duel. Joey agreed but his friends tried to get him to change his mind. He was determined so the two duelists took their place at the arena.  
  
It seemed like she had the upper hand with her Harpies Lady and her magic cards taking his monsters with ease. Joey was confused by the fact that she knew what cards she played without looking. She had told him that she was psychic. After some time with support from his companions he closed his eyes and realised that Mai had sprayed different perfumes on the cards.  
  
Just because he figured out her trick didn't mean he was going to win, or so she thought. Yugi gave him some advice during the duel telling him to trust in his deck of cards. Joey then pulled out Time Wizard which he used to make his Baby Dragon more powerful and at the same time make her Harpies Ladies weaken with age. It was a terrible loss and one that she wouldn't forget.  
  
Mai often thought of that duel with Joey. One thing that stayed tucked away in her memories was something he said during the duel. He had said that he was duelling for his sister Serenity. It was a very honourable cause. Mai realised that she admired Joey Wheeler, but she'd never admit to it. The blonde duelist blushed at the thought and went off to find another weakling to defeat in a duel.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's note:  
  
This was an idea that I just had to get down. I haven't watched many episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh but I quite like it so I thought I'd write a short story based on Mai.   
  
I personally think that she and Joey would make a cute couple but anyway, what do you guys think of this story? I hope you like it and even if you don't could you review? All feedback is much appreciated!  
  
Thanking you in advance for reading this story. 


	2. Rex VS Joey

Mai Valentine never did forget that battle with Joey Wheeler. Although somewhere deep, way deep, in her heart she knew she cared for the funny dark blonde guy she still wanted payback for defeating her in a duel.  
  
Her opportunity came when Rex, the runner up of the regional championships, challenged her to a duel. She smiled with an idea in mind. She told him that she'd duel him, but only if he defeated Joey, the one who defeated her.  
  
Rex agreed thinking that beating Joey would be a piece of cake. Joey was also willing to duel but there was obviously something going on between his friends at the time. Joey wanted to duel without any assistance. His friend Tristan had run off and Yugi chased after him. Mai though this was strange but then figured that probably the only reason Joey had beaten her was because Yugi helped him so with him out of the picture Rex should beat Joey with ease. She liked this thought. She also noted that with only Tea there to support him he didn't have much of a 'cheering squad', even better.  
  
Meanwhile Rex and Joey took their places at the Arena where Rex had the field power bonus. Throughout the duel it seemed that Rex would be the victor as his dragons and other reptiles demolished Joey's monsters one by one. Even his favourite Flaming Swords man didn't stand a chance.   
  
However later on Yugi and Tristan had come back and Joey seemed to have realised that Tristan had helped him in hard times because they were friends and not because he thought Joey was a weakling that needed help.   
  
Mai thought it was pathetic to be so dependant on other people, she worked alone. Secretly she also wished she had such close bonds with other people the way Joey did. She shook her head and focussed on the duel, her pride was at stake.  
  
By then Joey had drawn two compatible monsters, one was apparently Tristan's, the two helped defend each other. However even they were no match against Rex's monsters, especially his Red eyes black dragon. It was a powerful card and Rex seemed so sure that he was going to win. Mai watched, not knowing who to root for anymore.   
  
Joey then drew another card in his turn, it was the Time Wizard! The damn card that he had used to defeat her in duel. Rex was unafraid, so confident that he'd win that he bet Joey that if he won then the Red eyes black dragon was his to keep but if he lost then Rex would take the Time Wizard. Mai was pissed but then she realised there was a 50/50 chance he would win. It seemed that luck was with him once again as the arrow landed on a crown. The Red eyes black dragon aged dramatically and soon it was nothing but a fossil. It was clear that Joey had won once again.  
  
Rex was shocked but couldn't back down on his bet so he handed the Red eyes black dragon to Joey. Joey was proud of himself and the four friends went off together.  
  
Mai was speechless, she didn't know what to think of the guy anymore. Was Joey really such a skilled duelist that he didn't need much experience to win, or was he just lucky? This she would ponder about for a while. It also seemed apparent to her that there was more to 'Duel Monsters' than just skill. Maybe it was friendship and heart or something like that.  
  
She sighed, it was getting late and she needed to find somewhere to rest for the night. Afterall, tomorrow is another day.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's note:  
  
I wasn't planning on writing a continuation of this fic but LiLIaNjIeguRL asked for an update so I thought 'what the heck' and this is what I came up with. I hope you liked it and please review even if you didn't. 


	3. Mai VS Panik

It was another day and another quick duel for Mai Valentine. She was bored and decided that that was enough duels for one day. The sun was already starting to set and she was feeling a little peckish. Fortunately she had packed plenty of food earlier.  
  
The tall blonde girl wandered mindlessly amongst the woods looking for an appropriate place to set up camp for the night. It was then that she heard the chatter of none other than Yugi Motto and his fellow friends and companions. It seemed there was another boy with them. He had long violet hair and was handsome although had feminine features. The group was hungry. This became apparent when somebody's tummy rumbled and Joey announced his starvation to the world.  
  
Mai thought the guy was an idiot, but nevertheless she felt hungry too so she could see where he and the others were coming from. The girl then went up to them and offered to share her food.  
  
It was strange how nice being generous made some feel, she noted to herself silently. After they all had their fill and cleaned up they got ready to set up camp and rest for the night. Mai felt she needed some space alone. She was so used to being so cosy with a group of friends, if they were her friends. She had to admit however that it did feel good and felt sort of like a security blanket on a cold winter's night. These were the things she thought about as she stared into the dark of the night. The scenery was beautiful but mysterious and she could sense the place had its own dark secrets.  
  
Suddenly she heard a rustle in the bushes and a shadow snuck up from behind her. She spun around in fright and stood face to face with the creepiest looking man she had ever seen. His face seemed to have a tinge of grey and his appearance was overall, repulsive. After a moment of silence he introduced himself as Panik one of the many duellists hired by Maximillion Pegasus himself to seek and defeat any unfortunate duellist remaining in the duellist kingdom. To battle him would mean losing all her star chips and be sent back. She shivered in fear but she never refused a duel so she hesitantly accepted. They headed for the closest arena conveniently located in the open space amongst the thicket.  
  
The man named Panik looked smug as the two of them got into position to duel. This made Mai feel even more insecure. However she put on a brave face anyway as she lay down her reliable Harpies lady. Almost instantly she saw him move his hand to press a button which released fire at her from both sides. It was insane. She could hardly see what monster he placed down. At her next turn she picked any card from her deck and placed it down hoping it would help her. It was a magic card which increased her Harpie's strength. However it was no match against the strange fiery monster card Panic had placed. It blasted a ball of fire at her Harpies Lady and almost burnt her to the crisp. She knew she hadn't a chance at defeating this mad man. She was furious when her life points were down to zero and Panic forced her to hand over her eight star chips. He was a dirty, sneaky cheater and she knew it.  
  
Mai was terribly upset and she screamed in despair. If only there was someone to help her.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's note:  
  
I'd like to thank all those that have reviewed this fic so far, especially Exodia-Girl. Your comment was very flattering. I'd also like to thank LiLianJieGurl for her kind suggestions. I won't take them to stay consistent with the story but your advice is much appreciated.  
  
So, what did you guys think of this chapter? This part wasn't included in the series but it would be occurring at the same time Yugi duelled Bakura. I will definitely continue this and I hope people will continue reading it.  
  
Thank you all. 


	4. Yugi VS Panik

Mai screamed with shock after Panik stole her star chips. Soon she heard footsteps heading towards her. They were getting louder until she felt strong arms and looked up to see Joey Wheeler and his comforting face.  
  
She whispered his name and he put his finger on her delicate lips and asked her what had happened. She told him and Yugi approached them to ask who Panik was.  
  
Mai pointed at the large scary looking man and told them that he was an eliminator, hired by Pegasus to defeat any remaining duellists in the kingdom and take their star chips.  
  
Yugi was mad and he had a fiery look in hie eyes and he stood tall and demanded a duel with Panik to win back Mai's star chips.  
  
Panik laughed but agreed so they two duellists took their places at the arena. Mai had warned him of the fire Panik controlled and sure enough Panik used the fire against Yugi just as he had with Mai. However, despite his fear Yugi was determined to win, both Mai and his place was at stake.  
  
The arena became dark and gave Panik the field bonus points. This gave the creepy man an advantage and the guy cackled evilly. Yugi was determined not to be intimidated by him and his fire.  
  
Mai was concerned for him but she was helpless as she watched the two duellist face each other. Yugi had that certain look in his eyes that he had every time he duelled and she had a feeling that he would be victorious.   
  
There were many obstacles as Panik built traps and barriers around his monsters but soon enough Yugi found a way to get past all that and destroy his monsters. This left Panik with zero life points and though the eliminator was shocked at his loss he was forced to hand back Mai's star chips.  
  
That night Mai hugged Yugi in appreciation and thanked him for retrieving her star chips back. Yugi was pleased to be of help. Mai lay awake that night thinking of the amazing duel between Yugi and Panik.  
  
She woke up earlier than the others and decided to head off on her own again. She got out a piece of note paper and wrote a message for Yugi:  
  
'Thanks for everything I owe you eight star chips, XXX Mai Valentine.'  
  
She then folded it and placed it next to Tea knowing that she'd give it to Yugi and she set off once again. This time to get enough star chips for herself as well as Yugi.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	5. Mai VS Tea

Mai had just defeated another rookie-like opponent. She was pleased with herself as she had finally gathered an extra eight star chips, on top of the ten she had on her glove. 

Ever since Yugi won the duel against Panik and claimed back her star chips she had been duelling many opponents with all her ksill to collect the star chips she needed to pay him back for his great deed.

It had been a long time since she last saw Yugi or the rest of the group and wondered what they were doing at t hat moment. She looked out onto the open field into the distance, breathing in the fresh air of the outdoors and admiringi the peaceful scenery.

A small smile spread across her face with satisfaction. All she needed to do was find Yugi Mutou, to hand him the star chips she had gathered then she'd go into the castle to face the best of the duellists on the island.

She went off in search for Yugi and his friends in hope that she'd bump into them soon. It felt like she had walked for ages when she realised that for a while she had been walking uphill. Mai looked up to see the castle where Maximillion Pegasus would be and realised that she had been walking towards it the whole time. She saw a flight of steps and headed towards them when she saw Yugi kneeling on the ground with a shocked, almost blank look on his face. His friends, Joey, Tea, Tristan and Bakura were with him, they seemed to be trying to comfort him with not much success.

This was odd behaviour for the short boy. Last time Mai saw him he stood tall (despite his stature) and confident. Looking at him then made him appear weak and insignificant. It just was not right, and she knew it.

The others had told her that she had been defeated by Seto Kaiba in a duel and had lost his star chips. His friends were staring in surprise at her hand holding the star chips. She reassured them that she was alright with star chips by showing them her duelling glove that had all ten stars required. Seeing this his friends urged him to accept the star chips. Yugi, however didn't seem to notice, completely lost in his own world. Mai sighed. She had come all this way to find him just to see him in a miserable state. It was ridiculous.

Suddenly Tea, the 'sweet' girl stepped towards Mai and challenged her to a duel to win the star chips for Yugi. Her friends Joey and Tristan thought she was crazy and tried to talk her out of it. Mai didn't blame them, after all, compared to herself, Tea was a rookie duellist who wasn't even competing in the Duellist Kingdom. Tea seemed serious and would not take 'no' for an answer so they headed to the nearest arena and tool their places.

As usual, Mai used her reliable Harpy lady who crushed many of Tea's cutesy monsters. Tea was determined and despite appearing afraid of losing kept putting her cards on the field. Her friends cheered for her, except for Yugi who still had his blank expression. Tea's next monster wasa the cute but weak 'Shining Friendship' this seemed to remind her of the support she had from her friends. Eventually the Shining Friendship was annihilated but by then Tea was more determined than ever and had the courage to duel.

Seeing this Mai was touched. Tea had drawn a powerful monster who's attack points were higher than her Harpy Lady. She looked at her hand and noticed the Harpy's feather duster which could have been used to get rid of all of Tea's magic and trap cards on the field. Mai hesitated to use it and instead surrendered to Tea.

She watched as the girl jumped with joy. She also looked in Yugi's direction to see that he was back to his normal self. She handed the star chips to him and he asked her about the feather but she pretended not the heard and said they should head for the castle.

Together they ran up the steps to the entrance of the castle Mai realised at tha moment that this group of people, Bakuram Tristan, Tea, Joey and Yugi were all her friends and she felt comfortable every time she was with them. This was a nice thing to know and she smiled with satisfaction.


End file.
